


Riddle of the Christmas Nutcracker

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arson, Ballet, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Confrontations, Detective Derek Hale, Detective Stiles, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Investigations, M/M, Minor Brett Talbot/Liam Dunbar, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Murder, Sabotage, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Weeks before the biggest recital of the year, someone begins to tamper with the equipment and outfits. The dancers enlist the help of Stiles, Derek, and the other detectives to find the truth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #16 at last!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ballet dancers need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Nutcracker fic. I came up with this idea a while back. I've been wanting to write this fic some time. There's never enough Christmas stories, ditto with Christmas mysteries.

**_Roger-Barnes residence, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve brought home little Aurora and were swamped by their other children. Steve showed off the infant. Her small body was swaddled in a pink and white blanket. Her blond tufts of hair and dark blue eyes were so adorable.

"Everyone, meet your baby sister Aurora Joy Rogers-Barnes." Bucky beamed. They were excited and happy to see the little baby. Bucky kissed Steve. Their family was finally complete.

* * *

**_penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles were cuddling in the den when Erica and Cora walked in. They were desperate for answers.

"What is it?" Derek asked. The girls exchanged looks before turning back to the couple.

"Can you guys please help us investigate who is vandalizing the studio? If this continues, the ballet will be ruined." Cora revealed.

"We can definitely help you." Derek replied. The girls sighed in relief before they went on to explain the rest of the details.

"Our outfits have been ruined and our set won't be redone in time. Unless they already ordered replacements." Erica began.

* * *

Elsewhere, the villains smirked.

"Everything is going smoothly." they mused.

"Now, it is time for the next phase." they gloated. They smirked as they got ready to carry the next step out. They just had to hang in there a bit more longer. Opening night was coming up. They couldn't wait for the big finale.


	2. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look for clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Stiles, Danielle, and Isaac gathered for breakfast. They baked fresh bagels and made egg skillets. There were coffee, juice, and milk to drink.

Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and the families had to go through their plans for the day. Some were going with Ryan to the trial.

Ryan was anxious and tired. As the case dragged on, she got more and more frustrated.

"Today is another day in that stuffy courtroom," Ryan grumbled.

"I have dance practice." Cora replied.

"We have a new case." Stiles added. They cleaned up their breakfast dishes and left to start the day.

* * *

 A hour or so later, all of the dance classes had gathered in the theater. Cassie, Lila, and Lottie got into their practice clothes for ballet.

"Welcome, girls!" Cora smiled.

"Hi!" the girls beamed.

"You ladies ready to dance? Come on in." the director said.

* * *

In the meantime, Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Malia, and Kira started their investigation. They searched the costumes room and found the ruined costumes.

"Guys, here are the costumes Cora and Erica told us about. Someone chewed and tore them up." Kira announced, holding up an outfit. They were furious. Erica and Cora just got principal dance positions and this happens.

They took down notes and even took a costume before looking for the Academy sponsors.

"We can ask the sponsors some questions." Isaac said.

* * *

**_Detective Agency, Springbrooks community center, Brooklyn;  
_ **

Helen was answering the phones while Skye updated the database. Trip, Mason, Brett, Liam, and Allison were adding new notes to the files. Allison started a new folder for their current case.

"All of our current files are updated and put in the system." Skye was saying.

"I've got all of our info for this case." Allison added.

"Let's review our evidence once more." Trip stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were napping, at dance practice, or at friends' houses. So the husbands decided to get some cuddle time in. They cuddled together while exchanging kisses.

"I love you," Bucky grinned.


	3. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives question a disgruntled prima donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw.

The next day, the girls had dance practice. The dance rehearsal was long and tiresome. In between their parts or stage changes, the dancers were allowed to take breaks and recharge. During one such break, they discussed the update with the costumes.

"Did you hear, they ordered the replacements costumes already?" Erica mentioned.

"Really?" Cora perked up.

"Yes, however we won't see our costumes until the show. They are taking major precautions." came the reply.

"Wait a minute, ours? Only a few costumes were ruined." Cora declared.

"They decided to hide the rest of the costumes just in case." Erica explained.

"Okay, girls! Back in positions for the next act." the director announced.

* * *

_**United States District Courthouse;** _

The Lennox trial continued to drag on. Ryan was placed on the stand for about the tenth time.

"What do you remember about Fiona's death?" the defense lawyer asked. That question proved to be too much for Ryan. She broke down and cried as she recounted details. How many times must she deal with her worst memories?

The Hales, Stiles, Rose, and Chris comforted Ryan when the exasperated judge called for a break. They swept her up into hugs and kissed her temple. They made sure to console her and help her feel safe.

* * *

While the practice was underway, Boyd, Brett, Liam, and Trip investigated the 'prima donna' Chloe.

"Chloe, how do you feel about not being the principal dancer?" Brett asked.

"I deserved it! All those chosen just stumbled on it when I actually put in the work for it." Chloe retorted. The detectives looked at each other. They were going to keep her on the list as a suspect.

They left her to practice some more. Her bitterness was what made her a prime suspect. They would need to find more people that shared that bitterness.

* * *

In the meantime, Kira and Allison babysat most of the Boyd and Roger-Barnes children in the penthouse. They pulled out board games and movies to entertain them. The kids didn't have time to be bored with their many games.

During a round of Candyland, the girls high fived each other. They were getting good at babysitting.

* * *

**_Stark Industries headquarters, Manhattan;  
_ **

Tony and Pepper hosted a dinner meeting with all of the department heads of Stark Industries.

"Tony, I hid the ballet uniforms for the Nutcracker in the mansion in Long Island." Pepper was saying as she went through a checklist.

"Really? I knew they would hide them after the sabotage," Bucky said.

"Lottie came home and told Steve and I about it." he finished.

"Yeah. The company is a secret sponsor, so Pepper volunteered to hide all of them. We don't want the culprit getting any more ideas." Tony explained.

"Derek, Stiles, and their friends took the case and are trying to find out who is trying to ruin the ballet." Peter added.

"Good. They can get the answer to this mystery and save the recital." Tony declared.


	4. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families take the time for self care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. LitS will be updated next.  
> Sorry for the delay, but I kept getting sidetracked with stuff. There won't be any updates until Wed.

The Boyd parents had a romantic dinner out. The glow of the candles framed the loving moment. This date night would be a first in a year. At the end of the date, they kissed under the stars, the perfect ending to a perfect moment.

* * *

_**A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;** _

The employees opened the cafe early to begin making their Christmas desserts. The desserts consisted of cupcakes, sugar cookies, gingerbread men, rice krispies, and dipped treats. 

The sugar cookies were cut into shapes of bells, presents, Christmas trees, Santa Clauses, and reindeer. Red and green icing, sprinkles, sugars, gems, and beads decorated the cookies.

The cupcakes flavors were vanilla, chocolate, and peppermint. Red and green buttercream decorated the usual cupcakes with matching sprinkles. While white chocolate buttercream decorated the peppermint cupcake with silver beads.

Hinata and the other workers used skewers and chopsticks to dip and coat strawberries, pretzels, and rice krispies into chocolate, white chocolate, and other sparkles.

The drink options were Egg Nog, apple cider, hot chocolate, and white chocolate mocha.

"Okay, get ready! It's time to open the store." Bronwen announced.

Steve and Rose took the teens to eat dinner after the trial. They went to PF Chang's. They ordered the delicious beef or chicken meals. They shared the food and laughed. The tension from the trial had seeped away. After the lovely dinner, they drove home to call it a night.

* * *

**_Hale penthouse;_ **

Cora, Allison, and Kira ordered pizza, and breadsticks. They got out liters of sprite, coca cola, and diet coke. They prepared veggie kehobs consisting of bell peppers, tomatoes, mushrooms, onions, and zucchini. 

The kids jumped up and down for the pizza. When dinner arrived, the teens cut the pizzas into slices and had the kids come to the dining room to eat; They served plates with slices, veggie kehobs, and breadsticks.

The kids picked the pepperonis and peppers off their pizzas. Pietro even went as far to hoard the meat lovers pizza by grabbing the box.

"Hah uh, Pietro, bring that box back." Cora ordered.

"Ah, come on," he pouted.

"No pouting. Take your slice and go." she stated.

* * *

While the kids were eating dinner, the couples went out on a group date. They went to a sushi restaurant. They had fun and picked their favorite sushi pieces. The date night was exactly what they had hoped for.

* * *

Several hours later, after the kids were in bed asleep or reading. Bucky and Steve had alone time. The couple cuddled together in their bed. Steve turned and kissed Bucky with a content hum.

"I love you," he smiled.


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school is evacuated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted next.  
> I almost forgot-Happy thanksgiving, everyone!:)

The detectives sat down in the office and got to work. They had a suspect list to compile based off of interviews.

"Jeanne Martin was sure that her daughter deserved to be the lead in the winter recital. She was pissed about it," Skye was saying.

"Write her down at the top with the prima donna ballerina," Stiles said.

"Anyone in particular from the rival dance school in Queens?" he added.

"These rivalries are fun until someone takes it too far." Kira commented. Cora nodded as she named off every person that took things too far. Several of the names were male. The list continued to grow. They would have a lot of ground to cover.

* * *

After lunch, Steve worked on his latest commissions in the studio. The kids had markers, crayons, and watercolors at their little station.

Steve finished the landscape that Pepper had commissioned for Bruce as a Christmas present and moved on to the next painting. He began the sunset for the children's hospital ward. Then came the final painting for Janet Pym. Steve painted the galaxy, paying great attention to every single detail. 

He looked over as his kids held up their new masterpieces up. He beamed at them. The studio would need a new cork board to hang them up.

* * *

While Steve was finishing up his commissions, the detectives sat in the dance rehearsal. Everything was going fine until the fire alarm went off and they smelt smoke.

The teachers rushed in to evacuate all students. They all grabbed their jackets and rushed out of the school. Students flooded 911 with calls.

Soon, the police and fire departments arrived. Fire fighters rushed into the building wearing their protective gear and carrying hoses and other equipment. After what seemed like an eternity, the fire fighters managed to put the fire out.

The fire scorched some classrooms but didn't totally destroy them. Rehearsal was cancelled and teachers called parents to pick their kids up. Investigators milled around as they examined the academy for the cause of the fire. After further investigation, they ruled the fire as arson.

The detectives looked at the building. They would have to visit the station soon.

* * *

 While dance practice was underway, the Rogers-Barnes family decorated the house for Christmas. They stuck decals on the windows of their home. Santa and his reindeer sailed past the window panes.

Silver and gold garland were wrapped around the banisters, while green and red garland were draped over the stair railing and on the top of the fireplace mantle.   

A pine wreath with a red bow was placed on the front door. A doormat with the words; 'Merry Christmas' on it was placed in front of the door at the front hall.

Mistletoe hung over doorways. Stockings hung over the electric fireplace mantle. Red, green, and white candles were placed here and there.

A poinsettia bush, Nativity set, and Christmas figurines filled shelves in the living room.  Snow globes were placed on tables in both the living room and the den. Red, green, and gold foam fillers filled vases and bowls in rooms across the first floor. An Advent calendar was placed on the refrigerator in the kitchen. 

A nutcracker doll had its place of honor in the den. A red and green tree skirt was placed in the floor in the den. Train tracks surrounded the tree skirt.

Their first Christmas together as a family was shaping up to be their best yet. 

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch. The couple had just gotten home from the office and were exhausted.

"I didn't think that we were going to pull an all-nighter." Stiles was saying.

"All these leads are going nowhere." Derek sighed.

"Let's relax and forget about it until tomorrow." Stiles suggested. Derek and Stiles kissed once more before settling down to watch TV. They drifted as the theme to Hawaii 5-0 began.


	6. Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe returns to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 should be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve drove their family up to Santa's Christmas Tree Farm in Long Island, Sulfolk County to look for a Christmas tree. Everyone sat in their respective seats in the van, wearing at least two layers of clothes.

They all had on jackets, gloves, scarves, earmuffs or hats, and snow boots respectively. The kids all wore either snow suits or pants under their jackets. Steve wore long underwear bottoms. Bucky had on a blue peacoat coat for winter. Zack wore black snow pants under his jacket. Lottie wore aqua and purple, while Wanda wore red and silver. Pietro wore a blue and black outfit. Aurora wore a pink snow suit. Drew had a green and grey outfit. 

"Papa, I'm sweaty and hot." Pietro protested as he squirmed around. The heater was on full blast. 

"You'll rethink that when we get to the farm, kiddo." Bucky replied as he turned into another road. Five minutes later, they arrived at their destination and Bucky parked the van. Everyone piled out of the family van. The cold wind hit their faces as snow flakes continued to fall. Pietro immediately felt what his father meant.

"Daddy, now I'm cold!" he exclaimed. 

"Told you, baby boy. Put your ear muffs on." Bucky replied as Steve put Aurora in a carrier. He checked to make certain that she was safely tucked in, wrapping the blanket around her snugly.

The family rode the hayride wagon to the trees. Then they were dropped off in a section filled with trees. They looked around, the kids had different ideas of what a Christmas tree should look like. 

"Daddy, let's get one like Charlie Brown." Pietro suggested.

"No. I say, get a huge one!" Lottie shouted. Bucky stopped them in their tracks.

"We already have requirements for the tree. It needs to be big but also fit." he said. So they looked all over the section before Zack yelled.

"I found the right one!" Everyone came running. The parents marveled at the tree before saying yes to it. Zack, Lottie, and the twins held the tree as Bucky cut at the base. After the tree was cut, the family caught the hayride wagon back.

Bucky paid the farmer for the tree while Steve brought them donuts, fresh cookies, hot chocolate, and cider. The kids then sat on Santa's lap for photos. The family trip added even more happy memories. 

* * *

While the Rogers-Barnes family was choosing their tree, the pack had bonding time. They went ice skating at the local rink. They had fun and got a good laugh out of the werewolves having trouble balancing.

"I wish I had brought my camera," Malia chuckled.

"Hey, we still have all winter. Plenty of opportunities." Derek replied. They smirked. The pack would definitely be taking a lot of trips to the ice rink then. 

* * *

**_United States District courthouse;_ **

Steve, the teens, and the Hale family sat in the packed court room. The jury had finally returned with a verdict.

"We find the defendants guilty of all charges." the foreman announced. The Lennoxes slumped in their chairs. It was over. They had gambled and lost. Ryan and the others were in shock, but ultimately, it set in. 

They hugged and cried happy tears. Ryan was the happiest of them all. She was free. 

* * *

That evening, the families plus Isaac, Danielle, and Stiles celebrated the guilty verdict. They went to eat at Macaroni Grill.

They ordered appetizers, main courses, and desserts. The appetizers varied from soup to salad. The dinners were pasta, seafood, or pizza. For dessert, the choices varied from tiramisu to gelatin. 

They talked happily about their Christmas plans and had fun. After eating so much, they ordered dessert to go. It was the perfect time to celebrate.

* * *

In the meantime, Chloe realized that she'd forgotten her dance bag in the dressing room. So she went back into the school.

The academy was completely silent at this time of the night. The cleaning staff was on the other side of the building cleaning. Chloe walked down the hallway. About five minutes later, she reached her destination.

She opened the door, but stopped when she saw someone going through the bags. 

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. The person looked up and Chloe recognized them. What were they doing there? They shouldn't be able to get in!

"I heard you were looking for your things so I came to help." came the reply. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I only told my mom that I was coming back. Try again." she retorted. The person scowled, dropping the facade.

"What would a spoiled brat know?" they replied nastily. Chloe's eyes narrowed with fury, she shoved the other person hard. Abruptly, a fierce argument soon broke out. All too soon, it turned to shouting. 

**_Eastern wing of the Brooklyn Dance Academy;_ **

The cleaning staff were nearly done cleaning when they heard angry voices yelling? They were immediately alarmed. No one else was supposed to be there. 

They dropped their things and made their way to the west wing, while someone headed to the office to make 911 calls. 

**_Western wing of the Brooklyn Dance Academy;_ **

Red-hot rage burned into their veins. Anger blinded them. They were **so done**. Taking a pair of scissors, they turned and stabbed them into her chest. A look of shock overtook Chloe's face before she fell to the ground dead. They panted, the rage leaving them.

Minutes later, they heard the auditorium door close and they turned and rushed to the nearest exit. 


	7. Death in the Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get the new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. LitS will be updated next.

Parrish and his team got the call. Minutes later, the team reached the crime scene to find a crowd outside. Parrish's team struggled to get through the crowd of people.

Parrish was swarmed with media and fielded all of their questions as the team continued on inside. They reached the dressing room promptly.

The dressing room was a mess. makeup was all over the floor and the mirror was shattered. Chloe's eyes were wide open and her body was spread over the floor. Melinda looked over the scene.

"She was wounded in the chest. The look of shock meant she was surprised after the fact. She knew them." she stated.

"Could this be the arsonist? Would they graduate to murder?" Leo wanted to know.

"It would be a stretch, but this case is weird enough for it." Natasha responded.

* * *

The next day, Stiles, Heather, Rose, Danielle, and Allison were making Christmas cookies. They mixed generic batter and brought out ingredients.

Trays and sheets were filled with cooling cookies. The lengthy list of cookies consisted of lemon, chocolate-chip and sugar cookies. There were peanut butter M&Ms and kisses, mint and peppermint meringues. There was Black eyed susan cookies consisting of dark chocolate non pareils and melty mints. Peppermint bark, gingerbread men, snickerdoodles, and spritz cookies cooled on oven racks. Chocolate truffles, mint brownies, red velvet cheesecake and lemon bars rounded off the package.

They had fun and almost ate up the cookie dough.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve took their kids to see Santa. To their happy surprise, Boyd and Erica were waiting in line with Carmen, Janet, and Benny.

The Roger-Barnes kids talked with the youngest Boyd kids.

A small winter wonderland was created around Santa. There was a train express for children. There were elves, candy canes, fake snow, and glitter. Santa Claus sat on his throne in midst of said wonderland.

The kids wore the Christmas sweaters Sarah had brought them. One by one, they each gave Santa their wish lists. Then their pictures were taken.

On the ride home, all the kids could talk about was Santa and their list. They all wanted certain toys and books.

* * *

 While the kids visited Santa, Derek, Trip, Malia, and Kira checked the academy for more clues. They searched the dressing room and the auditorium. There had to be something out of place.

At the office, Helen was taking calls while Skye and the remaining detectives took every clue they had and used them to eliminate suspects.

"Cross Chloe's name off." Skye was saying. Liam drew a line through the girl's name. Then they moved on to the next name on the list.

"We are down to five names." Cora started. Brett sighed,

"We'll each take someone and check their alibis." he said.

"Let's get on it then. Pick a name, everyone." Skye stated.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. The kids were in bed. Steve pillowed his head on Bucky's chest.

"Finally, they have a dance practice for next week." Steve was saying.

"I know Lottie has been dying to dance again." Bucky responded.

"Now, she doesn't need to slide across the hardwood floor in socks and give me a heart attack." Steve declared. Bucky chuckled and kissed his husband. He worried too much.


	8. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives look into the remaining suspects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

Derek, Stiles, Mason, Skye, and Boyd went through the suspect list. While they was looking into the suspects at the academy, they ran into a teacher's aide named Julia. Said aide was acting odd, jumping at small sounds and creeping around.

"Uh, do you need any help, ma'am?" Mason asked.

"Oh! No, thank you." Julia replied as she scurried away. Stiles sighed,

"Put her on the list." he requested.

The dance practices for the Nutcracker finally resumed. Most of the dances had been nailed down. Now, they just needed to practice the final songs. Fortunately for everyone, the practice went perfectly without any issues cropping up.

* * *

**_A Taste of Home, Brooklyn;_ **

Heather, Hinata, Bronwen and the crew sold Christmas treats. The treats were a major hit. Cupcakes, cookies, and hot chocolate sold out, and they had to make more. Bronwen sent Shino and Shikamaru to the store to restock their ingredients. This season would continue to be a successful one for A Taste of Home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira and Allison babysat the Rogers-Barnes children minus Lottie. They put in 'Princess Bride' in the DVD player, and seated the kids. The kids all loved the movie. They had fun reciting the lines and giggled at several parts.

"Inconceivable!" Zack chuckled.

"As you wish!" Wanda and Pietro chorused.

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Zack had found a new hero to emulate. They booed at the villains; Prince Humperdinck and Count Rugen.

"Lottie is going to wish that she didn't miss this." Wanda said.

While the kids were enjoying the movie, Bucky and Steve went Christmas shopping. They visited a toy store; Dinosaur Hill and found several vintage toys to add to the Santa pile. Then they headed to Barnes & Noble. About a half hour later, they finished up their shopping and headed home.

* * *

 Isaac, Malia, Brett, Liam, and Trip were in the office undergoing an Internet search on the academy and checking out their suspects. All of sudden, they got a hit on Brooklyn Dance Academy. Going through the list, they found news articles from about 20 years ago. A headline blared; Upcoming star institutionalized after being a victim of hazing! Malia pulled up the article in question.

"The dancer named Imogen Burke was really good. Her rivals were so jealous, that they went as far to play a prank on her in order to psych her out. Some prank indeed. They pulled several dirty tricks, making her think that she was a 'jinx'. That reporter Jonah Jameson had it right when he called it hazing." Malia commented. 

"She was playing the Sugar Plum Fairy." Liam mentioned.

"She attended Brooklyn Dance Academy." Isaac added.

"She would have a strong motive." Trip declared.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They spooned together in their bed. Bucky kissed Steve's temple, smiling when he cuddled back into his arms.


	9. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens deliver cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be updated next.

The detectives collected their notes and presented them to each other.

"What have you all found?" Derek asked.

"I found an article on a past performance of the Nutcracker. This isn't the first time that drama has surrounded the play." Malia began.

"The last lead; Imogen Burke was driven into insanity by her rivals. She was gaslit and tormented." Isaac explained passing around the article. They each read the article and were disgusted.

"We were able to do some followup and find out the rest of the story. Charges couldn't be brought but the parents petitioned for the girls' expulsion." Trip revealed.

"I got the names of the rivals, Beatrice Tate and Mia Rhodes." Brett added.

"We haven't been able to track Imogen though. She went off the grid some time ago." Liam groaned.

"I'll go to Parrish and see what he can find." Stiles promised.

* * *

In the meantime, dance practice was underway. They rehearsed to their music to find the perfect timing.

"Beautiful, girls! You are doing fantastic!" the director exclaimed happily. If all goes well, they would be ready by opening night.

* * *

The next day, Derek, Stiles, Isaac, and Malia went around delivering cookies to neighbors.

Scott smiled and thanked them before going off to hide them. Ace went to open the box, but Mike stopped him.

"Not until Christmas, buddy." he spoke firmly.

Ken and Kira were ready to hoard the cookies but Noshiko took them and put her feet down hard.

"You are not eating all of them. Again." she promptly declared.

When they finally got to Bucky and Steve's place, the kids were bouncing off the walls. They ran up with grabby hands. But Bucky got there first. He held the cookies above his head so the kids couldn't get to them. The kids pouted at their Papa while Steve smiled,

"Thank you for the cookies. Now, let me call my mother so she can hide these until Christmas Eve." he said.

"Let's get to the station before Parrish's shift ends. He'll want some cookies." Derek said.

* * *

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went on a group date to the movies. They watched Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them. They had fun and enjoyed the film.

"The plot twist blew me away! Who would have known?!" Erica was saying.

"Can all of the other movies come out now already so I can watch them?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Boyd chuckled. Stiles groaned. He couldn't possibly wait.

* * *

While Stiles was moping, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They laid in their warm bed. Bucky cuddled Steve into his arms and kissed him softly. Steve laughed and playfully returned the kisses. He felt so loved and loved the cute affection.


	10. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. LitS will be updated next.

Bucky and Steve delivered the finished commissions to Pepper, Hope, and the children's hospital director. The director beamed at the sunset painting,

"The kids will love to see this everyday," It warmed Steve's heart to hear it. He waved goodbye to all of the children and their families before leaving.

Pepper and Hope loved the paintings and thanked him.

"You never disappoint, Steve." Pepper smiled.

"Thank you. I hope that Bruce and Mrs. Pym enjoy the paintings." Steve answered.

* * *

The Roger-Barnes family had bonding time. They sat on couch and the floor, watching the Muppet Christmas Carol.They loved the movie and its plot.

They sang along to the songs and bounced at several parts. Lottie covered her eyes when the Ghost of the Future revealed himself.

The kids were asleep by the end of the movie. The parents cooed over them before taking each child to bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed.

"I got all of the gifts today. When do you want to start wrapping them?" Bucky asked.

"A week before break. It will give us time to finish before the kids get out." Steve answered. Bucky pulled Steve close.

"This Christmas will be amazing." he promised.

* * *

The next day, the detectives gathered at the agency office to compare notes.

"No luck finding Imogen. She must have changed her name." Stiles sighed.

"We need to trap them, otherwise they'll never get caught." Derek warned.

"Yeah. We are running out of options here." Trip agreed. So they settled down to plan. They picked the perfect spot and means for trapping their criminal. The plan had to be smooth or it will end badly.

* * *

About two hours later, the trap was set and sprung. Cora, Erica, and Stiles arrived at their stake out spot with cameras and recorders. They settled down to wait.

About a hour or so later, two women in their mid 30s arrived. They were Mia and Beatrice. Mia had dark purple hair while Beatrice kept her natural brown hair. The girls and Stiles were shocked.

"No way!"

"But they would have no reason to do any of this!" Stiles protested. All of sudden, another woman, this time with dark red hair arrived near the stake out spot. She seemed oddly familiar...

"Mia and Beatrice! Been awhile, hasn't it?" she announced. The teens froze as recognition set in.

"What are you doing here?!" the women chorused.


	11. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens witness something horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but I haven't been able to get to the computer I usually use to update my fics. Finally, I gave up and am using the laptop

Shocked silence fell over the meeting spot. Mia and Beatrice were visibly horrified. They had hoped never to see Imogen again. Stiles and the girls watched from their hiding places in shock.

"That's Julia." Cora breathed.

"We need to be quiet. If something happens, we intervene." Stiles said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mia, Beatrice, and Imogen stared each other down. The women held themselves rigidly. 

"You thought that I had actually forgotten, didn't you?" Imogen smirked.

"We thought that they had put you in a mental hospital." Mia stuttered out.

"I was let out a year ago." Imogen begun.

"I did all of those pranks to draw you out." she finished.

"It wasn't in the papers." Beatrice was confused.

"I just reinvented your dirty tricks." Imogen retorted. Horror over took them as realization dawned. Mia freaked out. 

"And you killed that girl?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't forget the fire." Imogen nodded.

"Well, I didn't come all of this way to not get my revenge." she finished.

* * *

As Mia and Beatrice stared at their former victim in mounting horror, Imogen pulled out a gun and promptly shot both women She emptied the clip into their bodies even long after they both were dead. 

In the bushes, the teens covered their mouths in shock. Minutes later, they hopped up and ran out of the bushes just as Imogen held the gun to her head. She prepared to pull the trigger.

"No!" Stiles yelled.

* * *

Unknown to Imogen, the police were immediately called when the neighbors heard gunshots. The police officers arrived just in time to see Imogen turn the gun on herself.

Before they could react, Cora took action. She ran and tackled Imogen to the ground, knocking the gun from her hands.

Imogen was cuffed by Parrish and dragged to the car.

"That was too close." Cora declared.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. Derek cuddled Stiles in his arms. The teen was still traumatized.

"Try not to think about it, baby." Derek soothed.

"I can't help it. She was going to kill herself." Stiles responded.

"Baby, the more you think about it, the more it will affect you." Derek reasoned. Then he kissed his temple and let him relax into his arms. He desperately wished that he could take the pain away.


	12. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ballet show finally arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

**_Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

A few days later, the community center had been decorated for the holiday festival. A Christmas tree decorated with ornaments and lights was set up in the lobby. There were various gifts underneath it. Garlands in red, green, gold, and silver decorated every space. The colors of Hanukkah and Kwanzaa were mixed in along with the traditional flags.

In the multipurpose rooms, were tables filled with platters and dishes of delicious smelling food. There were tables decorated with red and green tablecloth. They were for the people to eat at. 

In the games room, the pinball and arcade machines had been relocated to the storage room for the moment. Activity stations were set up. There was a table with a Mancala board on it. On another table were scissors, construction paper and other crafts supplies. Yet another table consisted of dreidels. A long table had gingerbread houses with candy pieces and frosting laid out. A snowman pinata was hung up. 

The library had underwent a makeover. It was now a winter wonderland complete with a Santa workshop and throne. Someone dressed as Santa Claus held residence there.

In the parking lot, there were carriage rides complete with horses pulling said carriages.

For adults and teenagers alike; there were activities such as White Elephant and Secret Santa gift exchanges. 

To round off the festival, there were goody bags for the kids. The items consisted of toys, games, and candy. The holiday season was in full swing. 

* * *

The residents talked and socialized with friends as the kids ran around trying out the various activities and food.

There were recipes from all around the world. The American table had a plate filled with deli cheeses and meat. There were bread slices on another plate.

Europe had a variety of recipes; mainly desserts with some vegetarian dishes mixed in. British had rice and sponge pudding with treacle tarts. For France, the confections were chocolate creme brulee and eclairs. 

Spain, Italy, and Greece food consisted of gazpacho and minestrone soup with greek salad. 

For China, there was chowmein while Japan had sushi and miso soup. 

There were food for Kwanzaa and Hanukkah also. There were cajun flavored catfish coleslaw and chicken & sausage gumbo for the former. For the latter; there were potato latkes and matzoh ball soup.

The sweet options consisted of jelly donuts, gelt coins and chocolate chip challah. For Kwanzaa, there were coconut cake, praline squares and tropical fruit with pistachios & coconut milk.

The Christmas treat was chocolate fondue with angel food cake, rice krispies, mini cream puffs, strawberries, and pretzels for dipping.

Overall, there were the usual vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with red, green, white, and blue buttercream frostings and dreidel and Santa toppers. Sugar cookies cut into dreidels, menorah, Star of David, trees, gingerbread men, candy canes, stockings, Santa, candle holder and unity cup shapes had colored icing on top.

Clint and some of the teens ate spicy dishes. While preteens and teenage girls on diets opted for the vegetarian dishes. The kids dined on potato pancakes and sandwiches. The chocoholics and kids could not stay away from the chocolate fondue table. In the end, Noshiko had to scold them.

"Enough, kids. Save them for the other guests."' she admonished. The party continued on and no one wanted to leave.

* * *

The night was opening night for the Nutcracker recital. Despite the scandal resulting from Imogen's revenge and her eventful arrest, the theatre was packed with people.

The recital was performed flawlessly and received a standing ovation. The many routines stunned the audience. The colorful costumes mesmerized everyone. The show received rare reviews. It was a dream come true.

* * *

After the play, there was a Christmas party for the cast and their families. Fruit punch, hot chocolate and cookies were served.

The families and cast enjoyed the party. As the people mingled and talked. This night would live on in their memories for a long time.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They were wrapped around each other in their bed, spooning. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual. Steve sighed happily into his husband's arms. Bucky smiled as he kissed the blonde's temple. All too soon, they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve took their kids to the graveyard. They laid poinsettias on the graves of their loved ones. Zack, Lottie, and the twins had tears in their eyes. Drew and Aurora didn't understand death, but they still tried to make them feel better with cooing and cuddles. The family were just leaving when they ran into Jez, Kelly, and Rachel.

"Hey, Jez. How are you?" Bucky asked the FBI agent.

"We are doing somewhat okay. How are you two and your kids?" Jez answered.

"We are doing fine for now." Steve responded. Then the families said goodbye to the friends. Bucky and Steve wanted to have lunch with their kids to cheer them up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brett, Liam, and Danielle were saying goodbye to the pack. They all hugged or shook hands. Then the trio walked to the terminal to board their plane.

"Say hi to your families for us!" Stiles yelled from the waiting room.

Moments later, a plane arrived from California. Noah got off the plane and walked into the waiting room. He grinned and opened his arms to his son.

"Good to see you, kiddo!" Noah laughed as his son squeezed him tightly.

* * *

The next day, the Reyes, Boyd, and Roger-Barnes families attended Christmas service. Aurora, Drew, and other small children were sent to the church nursery.

The service was filled with singing and a strong sermon. The older children even put on a nativity play. Towards the end, candles were held as the choir sung a powerful rendition of Silent Night. After the service, the church had one small lunch together as one big family.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve cooked a huge dinner for Christmas Eve. A steaming hot roast with potatoes and carrots was the center piece. The rice was steaming hot and warm rolls with butter surrounded them. They enjoyed the nice meal.

Dessert were candy cane and holiday french silk pies. With coffee and water.

Bucky's family and Sarah arrived with bags full of presents. In between dinner and dessert, gifts were exchanged. The kids got toys, books, clothes, beauty products and many more. Zack beamed when he unwrapped clothes, homemade candy, and books. Wanda and Lottie hugged and kissed their aunts' cheeks. They had gotten DIY kits. Then turned and hugged their uncle, aunt, and cousins in thanks for their respective Rainbow Magic and Nancy Drew box sets. In addition, they received winter clothes and special homemade candies from their grandparents. Drew got toys, winter clothes, and new footie pajamas. Pietro got new Legos, Nate the Great box set, his own candy, and new clothes. Aurora got a new knitted blanket, toys, and storybooks. Davey and Jeffrie got toys, candy, and new clothes.

The grandparents got gift cards to their favorite stores and restaurants, scented candles, and photos of their grandchildren.

Bucky got Star Wars: the Force Awakens dvd, Samsung phone, and recent Walking Dead comics. Steve got new art supplies and a hardcover edition of the Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them screenplay. Helena got new clothes, care packages, and gift cards. Grace got a new dress and art work from her favorite artists. Kyle and Becca received decorations for the home and high end clothing. The holiday brought nothing but happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus the Stilinski father and son pair, and Isaac gathered for dinner. They had homemade pizza. The choices were vegetarian, cheese, and sausage.

They enjoyed the delicious slices of pizza and had coke, diet, and sprite to go with the pizza. Their hunger was satisfied and they bonded over making dinner.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families and friends celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. LitS will be updated next.

Bucky and Steve were sleeping soundly when they felt a little body crash onto their bed. They opened their eyes just as more of their children jumped on them.

"Papa! It's Christmas!" Pietro cheered. A shrill scream sounded over the baby monitor.

"There goes Aurora." Bucky groaned. Steve groaned,

"Kids, we'll meet you downstairs. We need to get the babies." he added. The kids left the room, and the parents got up. Minutes later, they came downstairs with the babies bouncing in their arms.

Their other children were gathered around the tree, ready to tear apart their gifts. After everyone sat down, the parents started handing around gifts. As the kids opened their gifts, Bucky snapped pictures.

The kids all received new clothes, toys, and books. Zack jumped up and down as he looked at the baseball glove and softball. He smiled at his own copies of The Indian in the Cupboard and Ballpark Mysteries book series. He thanked his parents when he opened a gift to find his own copies of 'House of Hades' and 'Blood of Olympus.'

Lottie hugged her parents thanks for the box sets of Junie Jones #1-4 and the remaining three Rainbow Magic Christmas Fairies books.

Drew loved his Thomas & Friends trains and brand new plushies. Steve smiled as he opened Aurora's gifts to find winter clothes and plushies.

Bucky got a new camera, the latest books in the Star Wars franchise; Ghostbusters and Independence Day: Resurgence DVDs, and a portrait from Steve. Steve got a little Bucky Bear, Naruto volumes 71-72, the latest volumes in Pokemon Adventures, and Fairy Tail manga series and Jungle Book and Alice: Through the Looking Glass DVDs.

When they were done opening their gifts, the kids jumped up and ran to the electric fireplace where their stockings hung. The kids dumped out their stockings and bags on the side to look at the candy and other treats.

Lottie added the Amelia Bedelia box set and Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy to her book pile, then ran to the TV so they could watch her new DVD; Cinderella.

Wanda was giddy over owning Pets on Parade; #6 in Nancy Drew Clue Book, Boxcar Children Special Editions; Mystery on the Ice and Mystery at the Snowflake Inn. She also wanted to watch Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon.

Pietro put the latest books in the Magic Tree House and Boxcar Children series aside to share with his twin before playing with his new Slinky toy.

Zack happily added Hardy Boys Adventures: Bound for Danger, Star Wars: Force Awakens, and Heroes of Olympus #1 graphic novel to his own book pile. He then went to look at Kubo and the Two Strings closely.

The girls and Zack mobbed Bucky asking him if they could watch their DVDs.

"Later." Bucky promised.

* * *

While Bucky was dealing with the kids, Allison was exhausted, she had been unable to sleep the night before due to a horrible nightmare...

_She was little again, wandering the forest. Then she saw her aunt Kate. She laughed and ran to the teenage girl._

_"Auntie!" she squealed. Kate laughed as she picked up her niece and hugged her. Allison giggled and returned the hug. Both girls were happy._

_All of sudden, the dream changed, getting dark and strange. Eerie images surrounded them. Blood dripped into a massive puddle. Allison stared in horror as she fell into said puddle. She started screaming..._

Allison woke up in a cold sweat and a screaming lurching from her mouth. She sat up for the rest of the night, afraid to close her eyes. The images of the nightmare were burned into the back of her eyelids.

* * *

The next day, Tony and Pepper celebrated Christmas. They drank sweet, comforting hot chocolate and ate the warm cookies. They exchanged gifts. Pepper got Tony new equipment for his lab, and Tony splurged on jewelry. Tony and Pepper then cuddled up to the fire.

* * *

**_Stark Mansion, Long Island, New York;_ **

The Stark Mansion was decorated for the annual Christmas party in red, green, gold, and silver. The Christmas tree was set up in a ballroom where the party was.

The families and friends mingled and talked. The refreshment table held all kinds of appetizers from shrimp to cheese.  Another table held desserts such as Christmas cookies, cakes, and pies.

The adults had their own party while the kids were in another area with their own little party, complete with refreshment table. They had soda and fruit punch, while the adults had soda and wine.

The kids hugged Tony, Pepper, and their parents' co workers in thanks for the gifts and goody bags respectively. Then they opened their own gifts and bags.

The Rogers-Barnes kids hugged Tony, Pepper, Sam, and Bucky's co-workers. Then they settled down with said gifts. Zack had gotten a walkman with headphones and cassette player, Guardians of the Galaxy, The Beatles, and Elvis soundtracks, and The Lord of the Rings trilogy on audio cassettes. He brightened when he opened his gift from Ian, Darcy, Thor, Jane, and Harley to find a box-set for the Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers graphic novels #15-20.

Lottie got a tea party set, three dolls, a DIY kit for Fashion You Color slippers, and a Ballerina Music jewelry box.

Pietro got three Scientific Explorer kits, Glow in the Dark slime kit, Magic Tree House #1-2 in color, and LEGO City Police Station.

Wanda got three DIY kits, a Water coloring book kit, A Ultimate Sticker book: Frozen, and a Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them coloring book.

Drew got a grow with me play table, Thomas & Friends bath toys, and a LEGO DUPLO; Deluxe box of fun. While Aurora got an Activity Gym play mat, bedtime storybooks, and bath toys.

In addition, the older kids got gift cards to Barnes & Noble, while the small children received plush toys.

"Thank you!" the kids chorused.

"You're very welcome, kiddos," Pepper smiled, kissing their cheeks. The others smiled and nodded.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled in their bed.

"This holiday was magical." Bucky was saying.

"The kids were so happy." Steve smiled. Bucky kissed his husband.

"Our first holiday as a family has been perfect." he said. The couple had made a ton of memories with their friends and family.

Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles cuddled up to each other while discussing the loose ends remaining.

"Imogen is going to a mental hospital. The asylum wasn't good enough." Derek was saying.

"At least she is finally getting the help she needs." Stiles sighed.

"We should follow up with her in a few months." Derek suggested. Stiles nodded as he nestled under Derek's arm and kissed his cheek.

"Happy holidays, Der bear," he sighed. The wolf grinned and kissed him. It was a happy holiday indeed.


End file.
